


Deep Gratitude

by Izaya_Reijy



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Kaito needs a god damn break from these kids with dry humor and sarcasm, M/M, Poor Shinichi has to try to keep KID's suspicions under control, Post-Black Organization Takedown, Sorry Not Sorry, You thought I was dead but I am still alive, its not gonna be angst no worries, surprisingly, way more people but lazy to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaya_Reijy/pseuds/Izaya_Reijy
Summary: Based on @Shana_Fujioka's Deep Gratitude prompt.KID helps Conan get the antidote, Conan is grateful and helps KID get Pandora after the thief talks to Conan. KID wants to thank the little detective but he "went back to America", so he goes to Shinich instead as he's Conan's "cousin". Shinichi gives KID Conan's phone number and they text each other.Basically I suck at summaries :(





	1. Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shana_Fujioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Fujioka/gifts).



> Whew. My first official fic. I did a KnB yaoi before and goD it was so cringey. Wrote this in class lmao, hope u guys can enjoy it :)
> 
> update: gosh why is the paragraph space so big. changing the formats (so many
> 
> stuff to erase and now it took away my italics. dang.

_"Finally...!"_ The sight of all the members of the Black Organization in handcuffs took a huge weight off Conan's shoulders. 

 

 

The FBI were a great help, thank god they somehow listened to a _seven year old child_ , Conan's mind supplied as he watched them prepare to incarcerate the criminals. Now he can finally get the antidote and get his body back!-

"Kudo! The building's on fire!" Haibara's shout interrupted his joyous thoughts of what he would do in the future after he got his body back. Conan snapped his eyes open at the shout. _What...? When... how..- Are those bombs?!_

He quickly turned to look at Gin. He was smirking. _Damn it!_ _It must be his doing._

_No...no no no no! The antidote's in the building!_ He shook himself out of his despair, and began running towards the exploding death trap. _If the formula was lost... he would be forever be stuck as Conan! No way in hell!_

Conan threw his hands up to shield his face as the ground exploded _beside_ him. Amazing, his luck was terrible enough for him to be considered Death's favourite. He can't even fully enjoy a single day, be it holiday or not, without fearing that at any moment someone would just _conveniently_ drop dead near him. 

But on life hazards that were seemingly targeted at him — the enemy's aim with the gun is terrible, somehow even with a sub-machine gun of high caliber rapidly shooting at super high speeds, they can miss _every single of of them._

Or, if he got somehow amazingly got shot/stabbed usually there's something he somehow conveniently acquired during the same day and also happened to wear it to block the wound. Also, during times like this... the traps just never seem to be _under_ him. Just amazing.

But even so... there was no way his luck could last forever. The sharp debris went flying towards Conan. Everything seemed jellied, as the world slowed down. And then, someone grabbed Conan just in time to pull him away as the blades cut through the space he was just in. 

He looked up. _KID?!_ Kaitou KID was panting out huffs. _He's sweating... he's not wearing a disguise?_

KID took in a deep breath. "You idiot! And here I thought you were a prodigy child! You're not supposed to run towards the danger! Geez, I wondered how you managed to survive this long if you act like this during your predicaments..." 

The FBI stared at the scene, seemingly ready to also run towards Conan if KID wasn't already doing just that when they spotted him running towards the flaming tower. 

The sight of Kaitou KID brought obvious discomfort to the FBI, after all, he was a internationally wanted thief, but the few people, namely Jodie-sensei and Akai, stayed put. After all, without KID's huge help they wouldn't be here and succeeded in capturing the Organization. 

Conan had so gracefully explained that KID would be helping them a few months prior when planning. Of course, they were shocked and reluctant, but hey, it was Conan's (and a phone call from Shinichi) recommendation and he had explained how having KID would greatly increase the chances of finishing the plan, so they agreed not to arrest KID nor inform the Japan local police (especially the 2nd division, they don't need a hot headed police constantly stalking and yelling at KID) for this instance. 

Conan had informed KID that the FBI allowed him to help during the following heist that he hosted just so they could talk. 

_'Aw, Tantei-kun putting a good word for me. Why don't you help me say some good words to Nakamouri-Keibu too, so he'll stop chasing me~?'_

_'Maybe in my dreams.'_

_'But I'm pretty sure you have no dreams.'_

_'Asshole.'_

_'Ah, Kids shouldn't swear~'_

_They minor discussions was interrupted by the yelling of a certain police who was caught in one of KID's traps, followed by loud footsteps that appeared to be heading closer to the roof._

_'Seems like I'll have to say goodbye. Here.'_

_'Not the one you wanted?'_

_'Seems so.'_

_'I'll message you the plans on the phone I gave you.'_

_'Can't wait to see it~ Goodbye for now.'_

Conan had been eyeing the phone during a meeting to continue planning the capture of the Organization when the door opened silently and in strode a figure as though they owned the place. 

Conan had resisted face palming. Of course KID would disguise as someone and be on the spot to listen. KID took his seat beside Conan and grinned at him. Conan sighed exasperatedly. Akai had also seemed to realize that the person was KID, but chose not to mention anything. It's convenient that KID could also give ideas (and also save Conan from having to explain the plan)

Back to the present, Conan struggled in KID's grip. 

"Woh, hey- stop kic- hey! Chill!" 

KID tried to restrain the tiny chibi fury known as Edogawa Conan as the latter tried to escape his grip. 

"Please, KID! I need to- let me go! There's something in that building that I need! Please!"

KID looked at the currently still exploding (just how many bombs did they place in the building?) and back to Conan, who's about to cry. KID's heart broke a little. He's all about entertaining people, no one should be allowed to cry in his presence. And this was his favourite detective, no less. He sighed. 

"Alright, alright. I'll help you get it. You'll probably run in anyway even if I don't allow you to, and I probably got more chance to retrieve it without getting blown up..." He muttered something too soft for Conan to hear in his current disoriented state of despair. "... so what's the thing you're looking for?"

Conan wasn't sure if he should be letting KID help him. He already helped him enough even though the both of them are natural enemies, and now he has to let KID risk his life again? 

KID interrupted his inner guilty debate. "If you don't hurry, it'll be gone forever. I take it that the item's worth more than your life to you, you sure you want it to be gone forever?"

That brought back Conan's full attention. "A... A drug. It's-" 

"The drug's green in colour, it's (should be) still in the safe in the lab room if they didn't touch it at all. The code used to be 6126392, but I'm sure you can crack it yourself. Here, I managed to snap a picture before I..." Haibara interjected before stopping herself. She shook her head and passed KID the picture. "Here, with your skills you should already know where this is." 

KID grinned. "Of course. Be right back"

The phantom thief placed Conan down and took off to the death trap. Knowing KID, he can pull it off easily. But even so, it still worried him.

He hated himself for only to be able to bite his fingernails in worry. It's his own problem, and he had dragged KID into it. The building cracked as more parts fell towards the ground. Thankfully the hideout of the Organization was in some remote place, so they don't have to worry about causing a panic which they definitely don't need it right now.

With every second that passed without seeing KID gracefully glide down made Conan more and more anxious. _What if he got caught under some debris? What if he got engulfed in the fire? What if-_

It seems that the fire had reached the major bombs(?), and the building finally fully collapse. KID was still nowhere in sight. 

"No...! K... KID...!" Conan fell to his knees. Was it his fault that the person that supported him throughout his crisis died? Was it his fault that- 

" _Man..._ that was _so_ close. The wall beside me suddenly exploded and shoved me aside hard..." The not so white clad thief who's clothes have been singed groaned. 

Conan quickly turned to the source of the voice. And before he could stop himself, he tackled the thief into a hug.  

The thief stumbled at the sudden contact but regained his composure. He observed the shaking child before he grinned. 

"I'm touched~ The great detective was worried about me~ Jokes aside, I'm fine, see? Also, here's the drug you asked for." KID plucked Conan off his body and passed him the book. 

"Not sure why someone like you would know and want a drug like this..." KID mumbled as Conan and Haibara viewed the said drug. 

"Yeah, this is the drug. I'm gonna head home first to rest up, I'll start making the antidote tomorrow." Haibara carefully stored the drug inside a small safe proof container that she brought. "See you."

Another huge weight of anxiety was lifted off his shoulder. He was so relieved that KID was safe and that he could finally be Kudo Shinichi again. He might actually even cry. 

Conan walked slowly towards the thief who was seeing to his burns. 

"Ow..." the thief hissed. "Oh hey, tantei-kun. That's the drug you wanted, right?" 

Conan nodded. 

"Good, there's no way I'm going to go back in that hellhole" KID sighed as he winced at another burnt injury.

"Hey... KID... thank you so much..." Conan began. "You could have just went on with your own life and not help with mine, but you stuck along, even risking your life for your enemy..." 

KID smiled and placed a finger at Conan's mouth to shush him. "I'm hurt. You still think of me as an enemy~? Well, I think of you as my rival/friend. Frenemy? I like challenges, which you always provide. You know, the reason why I always accept that old man's challenges is so I could have a match with you." 

Conan blushed slightly at that and tried to hide it. "What about Hakuba though? He always gives challenges as well." 

KID gagged at that. "He's too boring. Another reason I was smitten with facing you was mainly due to that all of the detectives I've faced with were all boring and cold-hearted who only focuses on capturing me. You and, well, Hakuba were the only ones that actually try to solve whatever riddles I give, and succeed, but Hakuba's too... serious. You're just fun to challenge, there's no way I'll pass up any opportunities to face you."

KID sat down on the grass, beckoning Conan to sit beside him. "Today's a full moon... Sky's beautiful, minus the sight of the still burning building." 

"Yeah... Oh, um..." Conan hesitated. Should he really pry into KID's life? "... why did you start to steal?" 

"I'm not sure either. The main reason with myself is that I want to lure out some people and avenge... my father." Oh. So he was right. This current KID was a successor to the previous original Kaitou KID. 

Conan suppressed a sarcastic laugh. This guy's mother is the Phantom Lady... and his father was the original Kaitou KID... even if his father is still alive, he'd probably also end up as a phantom thief...

"... Hey, what do you think of a comet that only comes close to Earth every ten thousand years?" KID started, looking up to the star filled sky. 

"Never heard of a comet like that." 

"Volley Comet. The reason why I started to steal is so I could find and crush the gem that cost my father's life. He got killed for refusing to steal. Ironic." 

"Remember the guys in black and the one with weird mustache? During the Crystal Mother heist? They're the ones that killed my father. But it seems that they were also part of the Black Organization that dealt with the financial issues, so now I don't have to worry getting shot during my heist." 

_Shot? Damn..._ He regretted not going to all of his heists. Maybe he could have prevented those...

"They were after a gem called Pandora. Supposedly it's hidden inside another gem, and it glows red under the full moon." 

"So that's why you hold your heists during the full moon and return the gems after you hold them in the moon's light."

"They weren't the ones I was looking for."

"And the police believes that you're just making fun of them." 

KID hummed. "Makes it easier for me when they're agitated. But yeah, the fairytale that the Organization believe in of Pandora, 'Hold the Stone of Life, Pandora, under the Volley Comet. When the moonlight shines on Pandora under this condition, the Stone of Life will cry a tear, and anyone who drinks it will gain immortality.' 

"Immortality... huh. That's pretty far-fetched." Conan mused. 

"But what matters is that they believe in it enough to kill my Father. But from what I heard, it has only been nine thousand years since the Volley Comet neared Earth. Even if they did get Pandora, they'll still have to wait a thousand more years, and they'll be dead. Also, the members will probably fight over who gets to drink that tear."

"True, just like a snake that swallows its own tail." 

KID stood up and stretched. "If I were to put it to words, Pandora is as important to me as the drug is to you. I'll probably stop stealing if I find Pandora. Well, I'll get going then. See you, Meitantei~" 

A helicopter?! Right, people are going to notice a famous someone clad in all white and burnt. A gem that's important to Kaitou KID... hm...

* * *

 

_Hey, good news._

_H_

_Is it finally done?_

_S_

_Yeah._

_H_

_Coming over in 10 mins or so._

_S_

* * *

 

Conan's heart fluttered with anticipation and excitement. He was finally going to get his real body back. How long has he waited? Two years? Three? Doesn't matter. The Black Organization is down, everyone is captured, the FBI went back to America after apologizing to Japan's whatever government that dealt with another country's police staying, which of course was the reason why Tooru Amuro, or rather  Furuya Rei, had such a huge drastic improvement in mood.

He still couldn't fully relax yet, with his kind of luck. Hopefully the antidote will cure that too... With his nature of being unable to turn down a chance to solve a mystery/murder, he prayed on his run to the professor's house that nothing would happen. 

"Agasa-hakase!" Conan managed to choke out between his huffs. "Where's—" 

Haibara walked out of her hiding spot behind the professor. 

"No need to shout. Here." She nonchalantly passed the antidote as if there weren't any hardships or troubles to obtain it. "But be warned. Once you take it, there's no going back. Conan will be gone forever. I'll leave it to you to reveal your condition to whoever you want to, since there isn't any threat anymore." 

Conan eyed the drug that would give back all his freedom. "You're not going to take it?" Haibara shrugged. They both knew the answer. There was nothing left to greet Haibara if she took the drug. She had much more happiness to stay as a child, with the Detective Boys and with Agasa-hakase. 

"... I think I'll tell the Detective Boys... and Ran... and since if Conan leaves, Mouri-san's reputation will plummet. I'll teach him subtly how to observe and make better deductions as thanks for him taking care of me." 

Haibara hummed as she went back to do whatever she was doing. Conan decided to reveal his secret first before taking the drug. 

* * *

 

The Detective Boys accepted the fact quite easily. Probably due to the fact they've encountered so many weird cases. Oh well. 

Ran wasn't so accepting though, but she forgave Conan as he did it to protect them. "I'm just... so glad that you're safe..." she had weep. Conan felt so guilty for making his childhood friend so worried. It was for the best... His mind supplied to try to lessen the guilt.

He has spread the rumor that 'Conan went back to America' in his elementary school and to the 2nd division and to Advisor Jirokichi Suzuki, in case they try to contact him about KID-

Oh, right. KID... he still hasn't probably thanked him. A normal thanks or gifts wouldn't cut it. Not when what the thief gave to him was the key to the cage that trapped him both physically and mentally. How would he repay the thief? He didn't have any means of communication with... 

Conan face palmed. He did. Time to work on it. 

* * *

 

Shinichi stood at the door of Sonoko's mansion. He hesitated for awhile, but he didn't have to open the door as Sonoko stood at the other side. 

"Hey, Sonoko." 

Sonoko squinted her eyes at Shinichi suspiciously. "Is this about Ran? I'll whack your ass _so_ hard if it is." 

Shinichi laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head. "No, I wouldn't dare to anger her. It's about KID." 

Any form of unwelcomeness or suspicion was lifted in that instant. What an amazing magic word. 

"Did you capture KID?! Did you find out who he is?! Did you-" 

Shinichi winced as he put his hands up to slow Sonoko's barrage of questions. 

"Not yet." Her face fell. " But I got a way for you to meet him in private." She beamed again.

"Step right in. Let's go to my room where it's private."

* * *

 

Having a very unhealthy obsession with KID (didn't she already have Makoto? What did she even want with KID anyway?) and being _hella_ rich didn't bode well together. 

Right after he told Sonoko that KID was searching for a gem that was hidden within another gem (gemception?) that glowed red under the moonlight. Of course he left out the mythical powers it's believed to have, Sonoko's eye shone so bright that Shinichi feared he might go blind, and immediately took out her phone and began shouting orders about a gem. 

He took that as cue that his plan worked, and took his leave. Now, how would he contact that evasive and elusive thief?

-

The thief must always be reading the news, Shinichi deduced, how else would he get his information on any jewels? He only had one assistant, too. (KID gave Conan this information as he lost  a bet previously. Shinichi just _knew_ that the thief would _never_ lie to him outside of heists.)

This should do. Shinichi stretched his arms, satisfied with his work. His parents helped with his plan after explaining what's it for. Smart. His father complimented. And that was something.

He sent his finished work to his parents so they could send it to major company publishers. This should catch the thief's attention.

* * *

 

Kaito Kuroba yawned. It's been weeks since a target showed up. He was bored. Helping Tantei-kun was fun, but he doubt the little detective needed his help anymore, since whatever the Organization that was haunting him down was caught and in a very high security prison for good. 

That thought brought his mood down. No, no, stupid brain. Don't think about depressing stuffs... Kaito sighed. He hoped that the old man found more jewels and was keen to challenge him. If it's Advisor Suzuki then there's a very good chance that Sonoko would bring his favourite detective along to 'catch KID for her'. He really needed to see Conan to brighten his mood. 

"...ito... Kaito... Ba-Kaito!" Aoko's face filled his view. He almost slip his poker face. He had been so immersed in the thought of seeing Conan that he didn't see Aoko sneaking up to him. Damn it. Get yourself together. You're supposed to be the one doing the sneaking, not the one being sneaked up on!

"Man, both you and father are so out of it today... He was depressed that the so called KID-killer went back to America—" Kaito stood up abruptly in shock. 

"He went back to America?! That... can't be..." He slumped back down his seat. He was even more depressed now. 

"Kaito? What's wrong?"

_Everything._ "Nothing. Just... shocked."

"Oh and yeah! The kid told father to pass a message to KID during the next heist. Something like... 'I'm going back to America, but don't relax, my cousin's coming back to Japan. He'll make your heist hell too'. I wonder who his cousin is..." 

Must be Kudo Shinichi. So the famous high school detective finally decided to come back to Japan. He only hoped that he'll be as good as Conan. But of course, no one could truly replace the soft spot the thief had for the little detective.

 

* * *

 

Man, he is _hella_ good. Kudo had shown up at his next heist, instantly solving his riddles, and gave him a close chase, too close for his comfort. He resisted to prank him, like he did to Hakuba, who's probably fuming mad at him for turning his hair painfully bright pink with glitters and somehow managed to duct tape him to the ceiling (along with the rest of the KID force), only because tantei-kun had recommended him, and that he wouldn't want to make Kudo mad as he's the only connection Kaito has to Conan.

They were at the roof, as usual. Kudo resembled Conan too closely, minus the glasses. It unnerved him. 

"Hm~ As expected of tantei-kun's cousin. By the way, how is he?" 

The high school detective smirked, which resembled the kid's when he managed to corner Kaito. He tried hard to make sure his poker face stays unmoved. 

"Worrying about another when you're the one that's cornered? Is that overconfidence or stubbornness I see?" 

_Two can play that game._ Channeling his infamous smirk, he retorted back.

"What's a famous high school _homicide_ detective doing at my heist? Could it be that I've caught the _homicide_ detective's attention?" 

Amazingly, said detective blushed, and knelt down, hands adjusting his shoe— 

"What's this? Cat got your- Woh! Wait... WAIT! Is that the-" The thief let his poker face dropped completely. Ain't no body got time for worrying about poker faces when you're about to get hit by a hellish soccer ball.

The detective grinned hard. "He told me about the 'face off' between you and him, and gave me his 'defenses', of course, I adjusted it to fit me." 

He raised his shirt to reveal the sickeningly familiar belt. Kaito ran to the edge of the roof and began to activate his hang-glider. Being panicky wasn't helping. He got hit hard, and thankfully the roof was only a few stories high. He managed to throw a smoke bomb and deploy the dummy in time as he fell down.

Asshole. He rubbed his sore spots. Probably might have a few broken ribs. He took of his attire and quickly changed back to his normal clothes, and a note fell to the ground. 

_What's this?_

* * *

 

Shinichi grinned, satisfied it went so well. He had managed to get hold of a jewel, and gave it to Advisor Jirokichi Suzuki. And with the help of his parents, he published a grand news about the jewel, and as he deducted, caught the attention of the thief. 

He just hoped that KID saw the note. He'll know soon enough.

 

* * *

 

_Go to Sonoko's mansion disguised as this person._

_-picture-_

_"Taro Shizuka"_

_She'll know it's you. I've passed her my gift to you as thanks for all your help and support. Without it, I'm sure I wouldn't be where I am today._

_-Conan_

A letter to him? From Conan? His heart leapt. He didn't even care if this was a trap. He knew that the little detective would never swoop to suck a low trick just to catch him.

He immediately ditched whatever he was and planned to do and began to make the mask. He couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

No matter how many times he's been here, the mansion still amazed him. Can a house really be this big? He rang the doorbell. 

"Who's this?"

"Taro Shizuka" 

The person on the other end seemed to realize something.

"Hold on for a moment. I'm calling Suzuki-sama down." 

Kaito hummed as he waited for her to arrive, which was obvious. Things crashing and shouts of "Is my makeup good enough?! Is my dress perfect?! ahHHHHHHH" filled the night. He chuckled. 

"KID-sama!- Fuc- I mean... Shizuka! I've been expecting you! Come in, come in! She grabbed Kaito by the arm and pulled him into her room. 

"Wow, Shinichi told me that this would bring you here, but to think that it's true...!" Sonoko was in total bliss. "Here! Your present from Conan! I'll give you privacy while you open your gift!"

She left the room, giggling in paradise.

Wonder what it could be...

He was immediately blinded by a red light reflection. Red...? Wait...! Was this... Pandora?! 

He held it up high in the moonlight. Sure enough, a hellish red glow was there. A note was stuck on the back. 

_This is my gift to you as my thanks for all of your help and support. I hope you like it._

_-Conan_

 

Like it? That doesn't even describe how he feels right now. The jewel he searched and chased for. The jewel that cost his father his life. The jewel that almost also took his life. Right here. Without any heists to obtain it. 

Sonoko opened the door silently, an amazing feat for how she behaved a few moments ago.

"That's the jewel you wanted, right?" 

Kaito nodded, totally lost for words.

"Does that mean you'll stop holding heists?"

That's a question he's been asking himself, to which he still has no answer to.

"Can you please continue to hold heists just for me? I know it's selfish, but Shinichi told me that that might give you another reason to continue..." Sonoko trailed off, probably feeling a tad bit guilty. 

Being a gentleman thief, there was no way he could reject that offer, also the fact that she in a way helped him to finally get Pandora. 

And then there's the feeling of familiarity with Shinichi. Even though they've only met today, but it feels like... no. It's only because he's related to Conan. He's only helping Conan. Kaito berated himself. Trust him to get his emotions all jumbled up when he finally obtained Pandora. 

And seeing the richness of Sonoko, she probably went around the world (?) to find Pandora. This'll mean that she bought it too. He have to repay her back for the sum Pandora must've cost, too. 

And if he get even more infamous, if that was possible, maybe it'll intrigue Conan to come back to catch him. Hopefully. Maybe if he became more troublesome and bother the police, maybe they'll beg for Conan to come back. Actually, scratch that. He doesn't want to endanger Nakamori-keibu's blood pressure. 

Guess he'll have to choose the former. Time to put on his charms. 

Kaito grinned. "Anything for you, oujo-sama." Cue crazed fangirl screaming 'omgomgOmgOmGOMG AAHHHH' 

Sonoko's face turned fully red. Was that smoke?! Sonoko's body slumped. Did she faint?! The power of fangirling... Kaito gave a sarcastic laugh as he gently lifted Sonoko and placed her on her bed. 

_Well then... If Shinichi helped Conan, maybe he'll help me to thank him._

* * *

 

Shinichi was used to weirdness happening around him, especially if you got that kind of rotten luck. He sighed. Sadly, the antidote didn't cure his terrible luck.

He was used to seeing people randomly dying _right as he walked past a place._ He was used to knowing that random people were actually FBIs undercover or something. Heck, he was even used to just enjoying a simple cup of coffee at any random place, just enjoying the view, and bam. A body would drop down right in front of him, and he wouldn't even be surprised. 

He was used to waking up at what, 3am? and hearing shuffling sounds, fully on guard and a baseball bat that was just lying around gripped firmly in his hands.

But what he wasn't used to was that the 'intruder' was actually the one and only Kaitou KID. Shinichi dropped the bat in shock which alerted the thief. 

KID had the guts to nonchalantly walk slowly towards him, sipping... hot chocolate? (Wait... is that his favourite mug?!) as if he owned the place. He stopped in front of Shinichi and waved. 

"You have three seconds to explain what you're doing in my house at 3am." 

That bastard continued to drink his hot chocolate... with marshmallows and whipping cream? When did he have those in his house? Heck, he didn't even have hot chocolate. 

The thief ignored Shinichi and headed straight for the couch. He patted the empty space beside him. Shinichi hated himself for obeying. 

He folded his arms and arched an eyebrow at KID, waiting for him to explain. If it wasn't a valid reason, he has his soccer ball ready. 

"Well... I wanted to thank Conan, and didn't have any means to contact him." 

"And that gave you rights to break into my house? I assumed you lock-picked."

"You assume correct." The thief held up his tools. "Well... actually I wanted to wait till the morning, but that would mean I have to come without my disguise-" 

True, wearing such a flashy white costume would attract people's attention.

"- and I did get shot-" 

That took Shinichi's full attention. 

"Shot?! I thought you said that the people chasing you was captured?!" He blurted out in panic before he could stop himself. 

"How did you know that?"

_Shoot._ Shinichi laughed sheepishly. 

"C-Conan told me."

KID hummed, seemingly accepting the answer.

"Well, its not really 'shot' per-say. More of grazed. But still..." He shifted his clothes a bit to reveal his bleeding shoulder. _Ouch_. Shinichi immediately stood up and took medical ointment and bandages. 

"Stay still." 

"There was a kidnapper on my heist. Ironic. He was holding a child hostage, so I used my card gun to shoot his gun away while I ran to shield the child, but the man recovered fast. And you should know what happen next." 

Shinichi applied the ointment and bandages, and then blushed, realizing how close he'd been. KID didn't even mind that it was a stranger-ish person that bandaged him, he was just humming a kind of soothing tune. Then again, KID's sanity was questionable.

"So you decided to just barge into a detective's house."

"Well, I figured you're my safest bet. And I was right, you bandaged me up. Thanks~ Meitantei~" 

KID took a look around the house. It was spacious. Not as big as Sonoko's house, but still... how much of a nerd is the detective? To literally have a two-storey library _filled_ with mystery novels. What fate was it that this high school detective was _also_ a huge Holmes nerd. He counted the amount of Holmes book Kudo had earlier, there was at least _five_ of the same title, all well kept. 

At least now he knew what to gift to the detective for future references. 

Back to the topic, KID hesitated. Should he ask? Scratch that, that's why he went here anyway. 

"So... like I said. I wanted to thank Conan, but I don't have any means to contact him. Can you relay my thanks to him?" 

Having a way to communicate with the thief would be nice. He could study and deduce the way the thief was like in his civilian persona. Maybe the thief would slip up too. Win-win situation.

"He told me before that he didn't mind giving you his number." Shinichi replied as he wrote down the number on a paper. "Here." 

The thief's eye lid up. "He... trusts me that much...?" Now Shinichi feels bad that he wanted to take advantage of this situation. KID probably didn't have anyone he could talk freely to as well, KID. Just like When he was Conan. But at least he could talk to the thief. 

_Damn. Now that I think about it, whenever we talk, it's always been about my problems. He never talks about his own nor question mine..._

"Y-yeah... he does. He told me that he didn't mind since you've always helped him with his own problems, and you never invade his privacy."

KID was silent. His shoulders were shaking. Is he crying?

"This is... isn't this a Japan number...?" 

_Shit._ "O-oh. Sorry. I gave you the one that he used while he was still in Japan. Hang on." 

Oh no. He hasn't thought about that. 

"Let me find my phone book..." 

"But don't you communicate with him often?" 

"Y-yeah, but he told me he changed his number. Give me a moment."

He rushed up his stairs and dialed his mother. Thank god for her quick witted-ness. She gave Shinichi her spare number, promising to send him the phone tomorrow.

"Here."

The thief snatched the note instantly when presented. He was beaming at the number. Was his loneliness that bad? 

"Thank you. Well, I shall take my leave."

He watched the thief quickly disguise as a random stranger and left.

 When KID was out of sight, Shinichi ruffled his hair. Because of his impulsiveness, he had to bring Conan back again. Ugh.

-

Kaito was feeling positively giddy. The little detective trusted him enough to give him his number! 

Should I message him now? It should be morning there. Maybe he's still in school. I'll text him tomorrow. 

Kaito hoped that he wouldn't break this newfound trust (?) by annoying him too much.

-

_Hey!_

_K_

Shinichi stared at the phone. Oh boy, it has begun. 

_Hello._

_C_

_Omg u replied_

_K_

_Why wouldn't I?_

_C_

_Well, u being u, I tot u wldnt reply._

_K_

_Who writes 'wouldn't' like that...?_

_C_

-

Kaito grinned at his phone. He was so glad Conan replied. Who cares about mobile data. He was talking (well, messaging) to the little detective without having a soccer ball or a tranquilizer dart at his face! 

A beep attracted his attention again. 

"Kaito! Stop using your phone in class!" Aoko pouted. Kaito waved his hand at her, and grinned at his phone again. 

The class was getting worried. Kaito hasn't pranked the class since class started. Something was wrong. Everyone was unnerved, even Hakuba was starting to get worried, and that was something. 

* * *

 

_Stop using your phone in class._

_C_

_How did u know? As expected of tantei-kun~_

_K_

_So you're still a student. Thanks for that information._

_C_

_Gasp. U traitor!_

_K_

_Ha._

_C_

_Isn't it night at ur place? Naughty. Children should get their sleep or ull stay short 4ever~_

_K_

_Call me a child again and I'll change my number._

_C_

_No! Anything but that! D:_

_K_

* * *

 

Shinichi wasn't expecting so much fun conversing with KID. He didn't have to worry acting like himself, after all KID did respect Conan and treated him like an adult (minus the words).

He soon found himself smiling and even laughing at the thief's antics. At least there's something to keep him entertained. School was boring, since he had studied by himself while he was Conan. 

Shinichi grinned. As usual, KID didn't disappoint him.

* * *

 

((A/N: I don't really know Japan's map, and neither can I really read maps, so I made some up for this KaiShin universe. :(. ))

_The white tiger watches over the tower decorated in thorns._

_But in swoops the vermilion bird which the tiger chases._

_The bird, in panic, dispersed all clouds, that surrounded the moon._

_The shrine where the arrow of the moon lands is where I shall rise._

_K_

_Is this a sneak peak to your next heist?_

_C_

_Mm. Thought it might make u come back to Japan._

_K_

_Not happening. But I'm honored._

_C_

_:(_

_K_

* * *

 

Another heist, and this time he got the preview. How nice. But even so, he's a well know _homicide_ detective who had no interest in thieves. But maybe... 

* * *

 

Kaito whistled. He couldn't wait to see Conan's deduction. That little detective will probably be wearing that stupid smirk that presented himself whenever he solved a mystery, which he sadly couldn't see. 

That aside...

* * *

 

_Ayakatasu, at Orchard Garden. The Last Rose of Skarner._

_C_

_That's fast._

_K_

_You know me._

_C_

_I know u wanna explain with that smug grin which I sadly won't see, but go ahead._

_K_

_Asshole._

_C_

_No swearing mister~_

_K_

* * *

 

Shinichi scoffed. 'Kid' now upgraded to 'Mister'. How cute. But wait, what smug grin?!

* * *

 

_The 'white tiger' and 'vermillion birds' are obvious. So the building is south-west of something. 'Tower decorated in thorns' only a few buildings in Japan are covered in roses. But the 'shrine', only one of the buildings have a church north-east of the 'tower'. And there's going to be a jewel that'll be in the exhibit soon. Hence. You didn't put any information on the date and time, so I'll assume you're still planning._

_C_

_That's the most words I've seen u typed. Good job, should I give the jewel to u as a reward?_

_K_

_If you can even get ahold of the jewel. Do invite Shinichi-san. He'll give you the same challenge, if not harder._

_C_

_If he's recommended by u, sure._

_K_

* * *

 

As expected of his favourite detective. Kaito had contacted Sonoko, as part of his deal to hold heists 'just for her', which meant that he had the power chose where to exhibit the jewel. But of course, jewels outside of Sonoko's range, he'll just have to try harder.

He already experienced first hand how tough the high school detective can be. But since he's a homicide detective who've never attended any thievery or sorts (save for the previous one), he might have to pull some strings...

* * *

 

_I don't mind. Might be a lil hard tho._

_K_

_How bout u contact Nakamori-keibu and recommend him. Since he did attend the last 1 it should be easier._

_K_

_I'll try 2 see what I can do._

_K_

_Got it._

_C_

* * *

 

Jii-chan was briefing Kaito about the heist he would be pulling. Even if he did plan the location that wouldn't mean there isn't any traps. And since Kudo would be going, he wanted to make a lasting impression so (hopefully) that Kudo might tell Conan about it. 

As usual, KID sent his note and all, heard Nakamori's yell, and Kaito grinning inwardly as he was exposed freely to the plans of trapping KID as they ate dinner together.

"What a joke! KID sends his calling card, probably with a stupid smug grin, and now he requests for that homicide detective?! Granted, he did almost catch that damned thief, but he's still a homicide detective! Damned KID! Making fun of the police!" Nakamori grumbled while still cursing KID under his breath.

"Well, I'm sure you saw what that detective was capable of. Didn't that KID-killer recommend him? You were muttering about that just now too." 

"Ba-Kaito! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Hehe." Kaito scratched his head sheepishly. 

Nakamori sighed. "I did see what he's capable of... Guess I'll allow that detective to help out..." 

Kaito hummed as he fumbled his phone secretly in his pocket.

* * *

 

_Done~_

_K_

_I take that you got bugs on Nakamori then._

_C_

_I have my ways ;)_

_K_

_Thanks. I'll inform Shinichi-niichan._

_C_

* * *

 

That was surprisingly fast. Then again, KID did send out his heist note which specifically asked for Shinichi to attend. And his phone rang right as he was about to go scout the area where the heist was held at.

Haibara? Huh. 

"What?" 

"You're going to accept KID's challenge?"

"Why not?"

"This'll attract attention. You are a homicide detective after all. And in the public's view, you've never faced KID before. Try to come up with an excuse as to why KID would challenge you. The Black Organization may be gone, but that doesn't mean that no one is preparing for a murder." 

"Yes _mom_."

Haibara scoffed. "Well, have fun." 

He hasn't really thought about the facts of what Haibara had mentioned... oh well, he'll just use the excuse that 'Conan is his cousin'. How troublesome. But since KID is involved, it'll definitely be challenging and fun.

* * *

 

He should have expected from someone like Kudo. He was so glad that he heeded Conan's advice to invite Kudo along. Weird, he shouldn't really be excited nor invited him, since it'll greatly increase the chances of him getting caught (like that'll happen.), but since when has KID been sane?

With the exception of Kudo and a few of his traps that didn't go as planned (he always had to improvise if the little detective was there, otherwise with that sharp eye, Conan'll spot his traps and plans in an instant. Where's the fun in that for both of them?), the usual tumult unrolled itself out peacefully. 

The KID force was trapped in God knows what kind of trap. (Assuming this is KID, it'll definitely have something to do with either glitter or some kind of literal sticky situation and the poor victims' hair dyed.) Hakuba didn't show up, thankfully. Probably believed that there was a reason that he invited Kudo. Guess he'll resist pranking him as thanks, not that he'll say it.

KID was chilling on the roof. He held up the gem in the moonlight subconsciously, before he realized what he was doing. 

"Force of habit, I presume?"

 

There he is. Kudo Shinichi casually strolled towards KID, channeling that smirk which KID memorized it as Conan's.

 Just how alike are them? Now that I think about it, if Conan took off his specs, he looks just like Shinichi. Maybe they're actually brothers but is hiding it for Conan's sake? 

KID plastered his own infamous smirk. "Probably. Hard to change your routine after going at it for about three years now."  

KID threw the jewel with perfect accuracy to Kudo. "Guess I'll change my target then." 

Shinichi eyed the jewel. It was a beautiful moonstone ornate with many small diamonds that gleamed brightly under the full moon. The Moon's Tear. How fitting.

"Oh? And what'll that be?" 

The high school detective couldn't believe it. KID, for once, dropped his facade and genuinely looked solemn, worried, unsureness. It wasn't like the thief. 

"I wonder..." KID looked at the ground. "It'll be like another Pandora for me. No, unlike Pandora, I may not be able to obtain it. It's something I can't steal."

KID sighed, before he took a deep breathe and wore the fakest smile Shinichi has ever seen. He was about to open his mouth, to ask what was bothering the gentleman thief, but was interrupted by the yelling of Nakamori. 

"Sounds like they finally got out of their literal sticky situation. Guess that's that. See you, Meitantei~" 

Shoot. The thief glided away with his hang-glider. He hoped that KID would contact his child persona about his problem, since KID didn't have anyone to talk to other than Conan who knew about his troubles. 

Shinichi sighed. Time to return the jewel. Maybe I'll just mail it to the inspector. Sonoko was already screaming about the gift that KID presented to her. He didn't want her bugging him about why Shinichi didn't bring Sonoko to meet KID.

* * *

 

_Hey..._

_K_

Never have Shinichi rush for his phone so fast. 

_What's wrong? Shinichi-niisan told me that you looked troubled._

_C_

_Nothing ever escape you detectives, huh._

_K_

_Damn._ KID was using the real words instead of the abbreviations. Must be a really serious matter. Shinichi only hoped he can help KID as much as KID had helped him.

_You can share with me your troubles. I'll help you the best I can. It's only natural, since you helped me so much._

_C_

_It's..._

_K_

_Complicated._

_K_

_Don't laugh, but I kind of miss you._

_K_

_Kudo gives me as much of a challenge as you, but... it feels off..._

_K_

_He looks so much like you, reminds me so much of you. That same tilt whenever he is observing the mystery. The same furrow of eyebrow and frown when you can't figure out something. That same knowing smirk when you figure it out._

_K_

_No, I shouldn't be telling you this. Sorry for bothering you._

_K_

Was this why KID was sad earlier?

_You're never a bother, KID. I too do like it when we face each other. Only during your heists I can solve your challenges and riddles without fear of someone dying._

_C_

Shinichi's fingers hovered over his phone. 

_I... miss attending your heists too._

_C_

_Then come back._

_K_

_Come back to Japan._

_K_

_I can't_

_C_

_I'll request for you in my calling cards. Heck, I'll even kidnap you if needed._

_K_

_Please don't tarnish your reputation._

_C_

It seems KID was getting desperate. Was Conan that important to KID? He already knew the answer.

_Sides, aren't u the cheeky bastard thief? Stop with the heart touching moment. You're going out of character. Lol._

_C_

_Way to ruin the moment._

_K_

_;(_

_K_

* * *

 

Kaito scoffed. How like Conan to interrupt his depressed moment. But... Kaito smiled.

How like Conan to try to cheer him up indirectly.

* * *

_Thanks, Tantei-kun.  
_

_K_

 

* * *

 

Another ordinary day. Minus the fact that KID slammed the door open and strolled in as if he own the place. Shinichi was getting used to this. Oh no. 

"To what do I own the pleasure of having the infamous Kaitou KID appear in my house?"

 


	2. Heist time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently handcuffs and flying in the air do not mix well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow y'all I can't believe I'm not fucking dead. Threw entire chapter up because of wonderful comments from y'all. I also can't believe that people actually like this piece of crap story. 
> 
> Also, this was hell to edit because I'm doing it on phone and it keeps bugging especially doing the italics. God. 
> 
> That aside, yeet.

* * *

KID flopped onto the sofa, uncaring and unfazed by the glare the detective was giving him.

"Heist over. Was tired. So I'm here." He gave a half-assed answer.

"That's an even _worse_ excuse than last time! Why am I just letting you..." Shinichi sighed. He went back into the kitchen while the thief mused over how flustered Kudo had been.

He faked joy and gave a lazy fist bump up into the air when Kudo returned with hot chocolate filled with whipping cream and marshmallows.

It was obvious that KID was in utter bliss in heaven as he drank the delicious delight.

"How did you know?"

"Conan told me."

"Wait, what? When did I..."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and motioned to his phone.

KID opened his phone to the app and scrolled until he saw an unfamiliar text that felt like a memory that was hazed.

_Hey did I mention I extremely love chocolate?  
K_

_And what gave you the idea I'd care?  
C_

_U replying me lmao  
K_

_Damn.  
C_

_Oh right... I was so damn tired that time._ The thiefsmiled softly as he read the text. This didn't escape Shinichi's sharp eye.

Shinichi didn't know what on Earth pushed him to buy hot chocolate. He didn't even know if the thief would visit. He had remembered seeing KID drinking it, with a huge pinch of diabetes. Should he even be giving the thief this...?

"Ah... heaven..." KID slumped into the sofa. "By the way, do you know how much of a brat your cousin is?"

Shinichi resisted retorting back. His eyebrow twitched. "...Oh? How so?"

KID faked crying, dramatically slinging an arm over his face. Why is everything with this insane person so dramatic?

"When I was pouring my heart out to him, 'you cheeky bastard' was what he said. Who taught that kid phrases like that?! Did you?" KID stared at Kudo.

If only he knew. Shinichi was really proud of himself right now, that he was able to suppress his urge to snort.

"Ha."

"Don't laugh!" KID pouted. And that peaceful soft smile plastered itself on his face again. "But... I guess I don't mind his language in this instance."

Shinichi's breath hitched. That came out of nowhere. What's this, a confession?

"Did you come in here at what, _3am_?" Shinichi turned to the clock that hung on the wall, slowly ticking away their lives. "Again? Just to talk shit about Conan?"

The thief jumped off the sofa in (minor) shock. "You swear?"

To which said detective scoffed.

"I'm 19. What did you expect?"

"Oooh we're the same age. What sort of fate is this? Hm, that's actually 50% of the reason why I came here. I'm having another heist tomorrow as that old geezer challenged me."

KID dug around his seemingly never full coat? And took out a calling card.

"Have fun~ Send it to the little Detective too~ I'll be leaving, then. The hot chocolate was especially tasty, thank you for that."

Shinichi watched as the thief snapped his fingers as smoke puffed out, and reappeared again in a disguise. _How is he doing it so fast?_

If the thief had stayed even a second longer, he would have seen that Shinichi was blushing furiously.

But hey, at least he obtained the age of the thief. Win-... Win?  
-

Kaito hummed to himself, satisfied. _What tricks shall I use to surprise and entertain that high school detective this time?_  
-

Shinichi berated himself. He was so tired, his eyelids begging to close, his body failed to listen to him, and his mind wanted to shut down. He had been working on a hellish case of a serial killer for two weeks, having very little rest. And he finally completed it today.

He sighed. He could never give up a challenge, especially if it was from KID.  
_Now, let's see what you brought for me._  
-  
_OIE STHWOWALTL TAERRRHIEVEE AFROT MFIIVDVNIIGEFHT TSXOI SSTEEVANNLVE IETTGHHIEE HMIEEVARET OTEFTN ETLHEEVLN TWWEOTRLLVDE_

_The Numbers danced in joy when their turn arrived._

_-KID Symbol-_

Oh, wow. It's all gibberish. But since this is KID...  
-  
The buzz on his phone took his attention away from the television which was blasting off about Jirokichi's challenge and KID's reply. He had sent off the notice to the old man after he visited Kudo.

_I've solved it.  
C_

_Kaito grinned._

_As expected, Tantei-kun~ but just 'I'?_  
K  
-

Crap, he slipped.

Shinichi hastily thought of a good excuse.

_Shinichi-niisan gave me the riddle to solve first, since he wanted to sleep. So I solved it on my own, in that sense.  
C_

He should really be rewarded with a gold star for all the amount of times he managed to recover after accidentally slipping up.

_Oooooo ic ic  
K_

_So, what does it say ;)  
K_

_You know what you wrote yourself.  
C_

_Cm on don't be such a bummer ;(  
K_

_What's with the winky faces?  
C_

_;)))))  
K_

Shinichi laughed out softly. It really is entertaining chatting with Kaitou KID.

_I'm sure Shinichi-niisan solved it too. Do expect him to arrive at your heist.  
C_

_Ofc~ I bet the KID task force are ripping their heads off. If they showed up it's def that Kudo solved it and told them. This is such an easy riddle, maybe I should give u a harder 1 next time~  
K_

_Please, do indulge yourself in making a harder one.  
C_

_Why are u so formal ;^(  
K_

_What's that face now...??  
C_

_Oh and, for the record, I do NOT have a smug face.  
C_

_Pfft I should have taken a picture of all the times u did lmao_  
K  
-

"Alright! Everyone be on your guard! It's almost to the time of KID's arrival! His target this time is the Heart of the World!" Nakamori yelled into his walkie talkie.

They were in a closed but gigantic space, in a museum that Jirokichi Suzuki had built just for this heist. Just how rich was he...? Then again, there was the size of Sonoko's house...

 _'Guess Kudo really did solve it. Now it'll be fun~!_ ' The thief with a questionable sanity grinned . He spotted the detective standing next to his target, which was surrounded by about ten more other guards.

Kaito had improvised a little at the last second, swapping the traps he had placed, and disguised the area as if nothing had touched them.

He figured that the detective would have already deducted the little tricks he planted. That wouldn't be fun both parties, would it?

 _Three_!  
The crowded cheered.

 _Two_!  
They pushed against each other for the spot closest to the target.

 _One_!  
The thief clad in white stood up in the helicopter, much to the shock of the pilot, and jumped down.

The high school detective saw it. Their eyes locked. Both grinned.

The game is on.  
-

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd grew more wild. The masses of fangirls screamed in hopes that KID would look their way. And looked their way he did.

A gentleman had to appease his crowd of fans, doesn't he?

"K-Kaitou KID!" Nakamori gritted out. Jirokichi just looked pleased. He clamped his hand onto the Inspector's shoulder, whispering something.

Kaito smirked mentally. Little did they know he placed a bug on the Inspector's clothes the day before when he went to their house for dinner.

"Don't worry. My traps are KIDproof! It'll be like catching a fish in a barrel!" He gave out a hearty laugh.

 _'Not totally KIDproof, it would seem_.' KID had already displaced all the traps that the old man placed just for him.

He took a deep breath.

"I have taken the Heart of the World." He placed the Spherical ruby, ornate with many small emeralds that hung to it like leaves on a branch, into his breast pocket. "Just like I've taken your heart(s)" KID 'shot' his finger gun at Kudo, winking at him. The crowd, of course, didn't know that. Some people actually fainted. KID let out a witty laugh. Did he overdo it?

To his joy, the detective blushed and pointed his own finger gun at KID. "Then I shall take yours, when I put you in chains."

KID squatted down on the glass box to meet Kudo at eye level.

"Was that a love confession?"

"Wait, what?"

"Awe, I didn't know you were the sweet kind~"

The detective flustered at the comment.

"I-I'll like to see you act smug w-when you're caught!"

The thief grinned, and stood up.

"And now," he spread his hands out, addressing the masses. "I shall disappear into your hearts!"

He snapped his finger. His 'traps' exploded, flooding the area with heart shaped balloons. The crowd screamed even harder if that was even possible.

He snapped his finger again. Another 'trap' exploded, and it rained chocolates.

He glanced at Kudo, grinning at him. The detective was watching his every move. He seemed a little surprised. Just like he thought. Improvising does help at times.

He threw a smoke bomb down, and he was gone.  
-

 _That cheeky bastard!_ Shinichi tried to hide his blush.

He should have expected that KID would change his traps at the last minute. After all, nothing is ever predictable with the thief. It wouldn't be fun if it was.

The crowd was cheering so loudly that it hurt his mind. _Too loud_... Shinichi winced as he rushed for the roof. He had seen signs of tempering with the lift, and it was the thief's favourite spot, too.

The lift was jammed. Just like he thought. He glanced at the stairs, and sighed.

_How the hell does that thief endure all the running and climbing?_

-

Kaito snickered as he saw the flustered detective running up the stairs. _Sometimes it pays to make others think you have a habit_.

He had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter that was threatening to spill when he saw Kudo shouting "God dAMN IT" in distress when said detective opened the door to the roof only to be met with a banner with his Logo and some quotes.

He closed his mini spy camera that Jii-san had so kindly planted for him beforehand and continued to crawl forward.  
-

"That... bastard...! Gah!" Shinichi grabbed his hair in frustration. He had climbed up all those stairs... freaking... fifteen levels... only to be met with that bastard's huge ego in a physical manifestation - A giant ass banner with KID's signature logo that said _"Didn't know you were this dedicated to capture me~ You can thank me later for the workout I gave you, after all, a detective needs to stay fit especially if they were chasing me~ <3"_

Shinichi caught his breath, resisting the huge urge to scream out his anger.

_Oh, that bastard is definitely going to get it the next time he comes over to his hou...se..._

_Next time...?_

_Oh god no_.

This isn't good, why was Shinichi getting so used to the idea that the thief would just show up in his house? Oh well, a question and problem for future-him to solve, right now, he has to catch that god damned thief.

Well then, if the roof isn't an option, what are the other routes KID would use?  
-

KID touched up on his disguise one last time, before peering out of the small openings and took in what little sight he could see.

It seems like that old man really hired a lot of hardheaded bodyguards this time, stationed around every nook and cranny.

Well, more people to fall victim to his traps equals more fun.

He snickered as he activated the smoke traps he had placed before hand, improvised, of course, which explains why they hadn't been sniffed out by that detective.

KID quietly opened the ventilation lid and crawled out before placing it back, as if no one had ever been in there, and having memorized the positions of the other ventilation, aimed his card gun and shot at them in the midst of the smoke.

"There! I see a white cape! He ran through the ventilations!" He shouted once the smoke cleared.

 _Easy_. All the guards snapped their heads up and tried to crawl into the ventilation.

_Key word: tried._

KID snickered again as he watched the sight unfold before him, accompanied by strings of curses.

This is fun.  
-

Shinichi gritted his teeth as he heard yelling ahead of him. Any sort of screams in KID's heist always meant someone falling prey to that trickster's traps.

And he was right. Dozens of bodyguards were... glued...? to the ground. ( _Just how strong are adhesives he has?!_ ) Judging by the echo of struggle against metal, a few of them were trapped inside the ventilation...?

The sight of the helpless victims remind Shinichi of spiders, where of course that thief was the spider and they the prey.

No time to dilly dally, he could still see very faint traces of smoke, aka KID was just here moments ago.

Shinichi managed to catch a glimpse of something white fluttering in the wind at the corner of his eyes.

He smirked.

 _Got you_.  
-

He wasn't really a fan of tools that he wasn't used to, but after all that running around, even he was getting tired.

_Well, time to test this baby out._

Kaito licked his lips as he aimed at a protrusion at the top of the building beside where the heist was held and fired.

The hook wrapped around the protrusion and latched on it. Just to be safe, he tugged at the line, making sure it was strongly hooked. He wouldn't want to have another accident, mentally shuddering at the first encounter with Kudo.

_Wouldn't want to break bones again and get put out of commission..._

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The detective, sweating all over and panting, arrived right on time. Gold star.

"Y...ou bas...tard..." he huffed. "Final...ly caught up..."

"Did you like the workout routine I gave to you? You need to stay fit after all. You look like a stick and I'm worried you might snap if you accidentally fell." Kaito teased. "No need to thank me~!"

"Ha." Kudo sneered, handcuff on one hand, body positioned to lunge at Kaito any given moment.

"Oh I'll thank you alright, right after I-"

A gunshot rung in the air.  
-

Shinichi wanted to slam his head repeatedly on the nearest wall. Why do these issues keep happening to him?!

He groaned as he turned to face the source of the voice.

He was greeted with an extremely pissed off dude wearing prison clothes aiming a gun at him.

"You fucker! You caused me to be arrested! You doomed me to die!"

Shinichi squinted at him.

"...Who are you?"

The man seemed to gawk and almost drop his gun. "You convicted me of murder! The poison dart case!"

 _Ah_.

"Oh, the idiot who forgot to throw away the murder weapon, had finger prints all over it and hands powdered and found to be covered with poison? It's a wonder that you didn't accidentally inhale it and die."  
-

Kaito sweat dropped at the scenario before him.

Even with someone aiming a real, loaded gun at his head, he'd still rant off about their stupidity, huh. And apparently said detective is still finding more and more faults to point out. Detectives...

He would just let them be and escape, but this is a loaded gun they're talking about here. He isn't going to take any chances.

And thank god that he didn't.

The man yelled profanities at Kudo and his hands twitched at the trigger, which was soon knocked away by an incoming flying card.

Kaito grabbed Kudo as he released the mechanics holding the line in place, causing them to be launched upwards, as he quickly threw a glue bomb at the man.

He laughed at the mental thought that they were being propelled by Kudo's screams as he navigated in the air with his hang glider, enjoying the embrace of darkness that was accompanied by silence (minus Kudo's screams) and  breeze blowing against them.

_Click!_

_Click..?_

He looked down and saw his hand cuffed to Kudo's.

_What the hell?!_

_-_

 

"Oh, come on. I save you and this is how you repay me?"

Shinichi gripped tightly onto the thief's clothes, and pressed his head against KID's chest.

"It's not... it's in case you drop me! I don't trust my grip strength nor you! When I was C- I mean, what if I fall?!" Shit, panicking almost cost him to slip up. But in his defense, he could fall to his death. It was only natural to be afraid.

"Yeah, you're kind of heavy... I'll drop you at your place and you better release the handcuff afterwards! Or I'll play a prank on you!" KID yelled out, having to or his voice would be lost to the strong currents of wind.

KID hooked his free arm around Shinichi's back, seemingly to make the latter feel more safe, which worked a bit.

A strong blast of cold air enveloped them, causing Shinichi to shudder and use his now free hand to grab... tighter to the... thief...

Wait, had he been grabbing onto something before hand...?

A glint of metal caught Shinichi's eye.

"FUCK!"  
-

"FUCK! I DROPPED THE KEY!"

Kaito blinked and colour began to drain from his face.

"Come on, don't joke around like that... this isn't funny..."

"I wish this was a fucking joke! The cold wind from before caused me to fucking shiver and thus accidentally letting go of my grip on the fucking key!"

Kaito wanted to cry. If the famed, honour filled detective was cursing this much... What god's wrath did he incur to deserve this? All he wanted to do was to sleep his tiredness away after the heist...

Having reached Kudo's house, he landed and was immediately pulled into the house via the cuff by said owner of the house.

He watched as Kudo _tried_ to pace around (like a hungry lion trapped in a small cage) and think for solutions to this problem.

"Can't you free yourself from this handcuff?!"

"I could if you didn't use these special types of cuffs..."

"Special?" He observed the handcuff and cursed again.

"Fucking hell! When did they change _my_ handcuff?! Why would they add in that function?!... Never mind, I get it, but still!"

"I would... like to sleep first..."

"So do I! But we have to solve this problem first!"

"Wouldn't that little scientist next door have a solution to this?"

"Haibara? She probably can... but she'd kill me if I woke her up at this time _just_ for this, so it'll mean I'd have to sleep beside you!"

" _Just?!-"_ Kaito ran his free hand up his face and sighed. "Well, to be honest, I wouldnt really mind."

Kudo shot him a quizzical look.

"...But I might... see your face...?"

"Would you really? I'm sure you'd prefer to find out by actually catching me during a heist. This would ruin the surprise and joy if you actually did, wouldn't it?"

Kaito didn't know why he placed such a huge trust on the detective, that he wouldn't peek at him while he was asleep.

Then again, there was a familir feeing that kept emitting from Kudo... _Why_...?  
-

Shinichi was speechless. The thief trusted him _this_ much? He was kind of touched. But said person did speak the truth, he wouldn't want to ruin the fun and joy of finally finding out KID's true identity by cheating like this.

"Fair... alright then, I'll take left spot of the bed." He quickly turned around and marched towards his bedroom, pulling the thief along with him. Of all the times to feel embarrassed now...

"Aww, being confessed to earlier and now I'm brought to the bed of the confessor? This must be fate!" Judging by the tease, that bastard caught onto his embarrassment.

Shinichi flushed as he turned around to glare at the grinning thief, but sadly it had no effect as it was diminished by his blush.

How the thief can stay so damn calm as if being chained together with someone else happens on a daily basis to him is a mystery Shinichi doesn't think he can ever solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the special function is something like "Once the handcuff is closed, if the mechanics doesn't feel constant pressure on it [] would happen. To deactivate it, one must use a specific key with a chip inside that the handcuff will sense. If it feels any other object and it doesn't detect the chip [] would happen" 
> 
> I'll leave the [] to your imagination, if even Kaito didn't want to take the risk.
> 
> Also, I'll probably reveal the puzzle answer next chapter if I actually do write another. In the meantime, have fun solving this simple one! It was surprisngly fun to think up riddles.


	3. I can't believe KID is dead y'all - Shinichi probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shinichi needs a god damn break, and Kaito needs a god damn break from these kids with dry humour and sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of y'all thought I was dead? Jokes on you I live!... only for a while  
> Hdbdjfnkf I blurted this poor excuse of a chapter out because I was creating a riddle and also GBF collab brought me back too even tho I never left :p

* * *

Each time Shinichi opens his eyes, he desperately wishes that he had woken up from a bad dream.

The cold feelings of the handcuffs betrays his hopes and all he could do is sigh and try to calm down his thoughts and the want to ruffle his hair and yell out his frustration.

This has been the _twenty fourth_ time that he has opened his eyes in the span of maybe two or three hours since they got into bed with their... unfortunate predicament.

Shinichi would _kill_ just for the freedom to stretch, as lying on his side did nothing to help his poor right shoulder nor his left that's extended towards the thief, and he didn't want to risk waking the thief up as he was already embarrassed enough.

He felt the thief fidget, though it was gone as quick as it came. Shinichi slowly looked at the sleeping? thief's back, taking in the mesmerizing melody rise and fall of his slim figure.

The detective subconsciously drew towards the other's back, just a hair's breath away from making contact when a buzz from his phone startled him from his tranquility. He imagined the thief's shoulders tighten based on hearing his breathing stop, and Shinichi tried his absolute best to pretend he was asleep as he felt the gaze of KID inspecting his wrongly faulted jail-mate.

He almost let out a sigh that would have erased all his efforts of faking his sleep when the bed stirred and the thief finally relaxed again beside him.

Shinichi screamed in his mind internally over and over again as he thanked whatever god that's out there for making his past self silence Conan's phone.

He stole a glance behind him, making sure not to do any movement as to raise KID's suspicions as he slowly opened the phone.

 _God, why does it feel like he's the criminal here now?_  
-

Kaito couldn't sleep at all. He tried his absolute best to, lying to himself repeatedly like a broken record that this was just a dream and he'd be back at his bed at his own home the next time he opened his eyes.

Reality isn't that kind, however.

His left shoulder is numb from the amount of pressure he was forcing into it, and he could actually _hear_ his muscles begging him to shift his position, but that might wake the detective and he wasn't sure if he wanted to endure more embarrassment.

With his mind screaming at himself with the want to feel used and engaged to drive away the boredom threatening to take root, his thoughts slowly drifted onto Conan. He thought about how the small boy is doing in America, and snickered as the image of Conan chiding him for calling him a 'small boy' played in front of his eyes.

Ah, it should be day time in America now. What better way to kill time and possibly falling asleep?

Kaito took a quick glance at Kudo, and opened his phone to an all too familiar app like it was second nature to him.

_Yo  
K_

_I can't sleep :((  
K_

The detective beside him seemed to freeze and Kaito swore he could feel the bed vibrating for a ghost of a second.

_Was he awake?_

Kaito slowly turned and was greeted with the sight of the Detective of the East ( _Really, must they name themselves that? And Hakuba said that he had the biggest ego in the world..._ ) out like a stone, with one arm under the pillow and the other by his side, and his mouth opening and closing so ever gently and softly that one would miss it if they weren't staring to observe.

It took all his willpower to turn away. _When was he... that cute...?- Wait, cute?!_ Kaito almost jumped out of the bed to slam his head on the wall for the random irrational thought that crossed his mind, but the thought of the consequences that would follow for waking and dragging Kudo with him was enough to freeze his legs.

He has seen how Kudo was like without his dose of strong, black coffee. Once was enough.

Kaito quickly laid back down on the bed, and almost cursed out loud at the sudden buzz of his phone. Ironic, as he should have expected a reply.

_Its like... 2am there, isn't it?  
C_

_Take some sleeping pills if you need, though be sure not to rely on them too much.  
C_

_They can make you addicted and your body dependent on it to the point where you can no longer sleep without taking them.  
C_

_Yeeeeeeaaaaah it is  
K_

_And u h I don't think I can take them atm  
K_

_Why? I don't think you'd get kidnapped.  
C_

_Heh 'Kid'napped  
K_

_God I sure wish I can take a nap  
K_

_Not funny.  
C_

_What's happened over there?  
C_

_U h long story short  
K_

_Kinda embarrassing but  
K_

_I saved Kudo from some sniper and he handcuffed me out of reflex and fear of falling cuz I was using hand glider and in the midst of it he dropped the key and cuz the handcuff was apparently unknowingly modified to blow up or something if it does not sense the microchip in the key on whatever's inserted to open it and I don't wanna risk my poor hand and I don't think Kudo wants that too so right now we're tryna sleep so yes we're on the same bed back facing tho_  
K  
-

Shinichi thinks that this must be some sort of divine punishment for some crime he did in his past life because _why must he endure this._

He isn't sure how he'd reply to the person that's actually right beside him and he's too busy reeling in from both first _and_ second-hand embarrassment of the recount of KID's story. He's sure that he has the right to yell out and it would be hugely justified for anybody in his position.

He wants to just turn the thief away with a minor excuse such as that he was currently having school and was in class, but the guilt and embarrassment from the unintended reminder that their current predicament was partially his fault would make him feel even more guilty if he didn't reply and he's had enough of these stupid feelings, but what sane man wouldn't panic back then?

At least it was easier to wade off fear when he was Conan, as he's confident that his weight then was less than half his current one and that KID could easily carry him and maneuver his hang glider as he did with his assistant back at his teleportation heist.

Sure, he could use that as an excuse to trust KID to be able to handle his real body's weight, but the thief had use a propeller back then, and he sure as hell didn't see one on the glider when KID hauled him up to the sky together.

Groaning silently into his pillow, he racked his sleep deprived brain for a good reply, and he's too tired to care if it lived up to both KID's and his own expectations.  
-

_Amazing.  
C_

_Congratulations, I think this is karma for you, though it's an absolute shame that you must drag Shinichi-niisan into your punishment.  
C_

_Atone by dying.  
C_

_DDD:  
K_

_The little kid is bullying me again!  
K_

_Perish.  
C_

_Nooooooooooooo come on you're a detective aren't you supposed to help people  
K_

_I think you're mistaking Detectives with police.  
C_

_Although I'm sure that you are most definitely not included in that category "people".  
C_

_Also, my bad with that accidental capitalization.  
C_

_'Accidental' my ass  
K_

_:)  
C_

_And LoL u detectives and your egos  
K_

_And I was told by a certain bastard that I had the most ego around the world  
K_

_I'm most certain you are.  
C_

_You might want to try to sleep again though.  
C_

_Too much screen time can also be the cause of awakeness.  
C_

_And no I do not care whether that was a real word or not.  
C_

_:(((((  
K_

_Nighty as I cry from the knowledge that Meitantei-kun wants me to suffer.  
K_

_You got something right for once. Well done!  
C_

_Jfbdjfnskfndk  
K_

_I wonder how you didn't kill me before Snake and his gang got captured.  
K_

_I simply want my prey to writhe the longest and most cruel-some way possible while dragging out their suffering.  
C_

_Goodnight :)  
C_

_The smiley face of doom._  
K  
-

The flowers at full bloom setting the stage for the birds to perform whilst the glimmering sun lights up the theater would be the perfect picture of a cheery morning, except that Shinichi _hates_ it, hates how bright the outside world is and hates the entirety of life itself, and wishes desperately to be rid of the stupid handcuff and shut everything and everyone out and sleep for an eternity.

Having to secretly text to someone "sleeping" right beside you who thought they were texting someone else, acting as some kid from a country that's thirteen hours or so apart, keeping the thief's suspicions at the barest minimum, all the while pretending to be asleep took way more energy than he'd ever predicted.

He had slammed his fist down on the alarm clock ( _who the fuck had set it anyway? It couldn't have been KID and it better not be because he will not hesitate to murder the thief_ ), jolting KID awake ( _how goddamn nice it must have been, able to sleep so peacefully_ ) and in shock.

The victim ( _Hah._ ) stared incredulously at Shinichi, but his opened mouth was soon sealed tightly and eyes adverted immediately after receiving the glare the detective sent his way.

KID's clothes were way too fuckin' bright, the sun outside is way too fuckin' bright and the birds are fuckin' noisy as fuck and who the fuck opened the curtains? He made a mental note of finding out who the goddamn culprit was and he sure as _hell_ would be willing to murder them.

He's seen and solved enough homicides to know a few foolproof methods of murdering and hiding a body whilst having a just air-tight alibi — having a perfect alibi always raises more suspicion than diminishing it.

Shinichi hates everything at this point and the only saving grace he has left of life is to have a huge tub of the blackest, meanest, and strongest coffee that humanity can make.  
-

Once he had one-fiftieth of what he had set out to do, KID managed to muster up enough courage, which is admirable seeing that Shinichi's silent treatment which consists the full package of a soul-slicing glare, frostbite shoulder and the power to verbally annihilate and humiliate any fools who dare to anger him and push him pass his already extremely infinitesimal breaking point any further, all together just screams _"I'm obviously not a morning-fuckin'-person, so unless your purpose of tormenting me further with any more pointless blabbering actually has a solid reason, I will **not** hesitate to murder you. And I most definitely mean it."_ , which is enough to make even the entirety of Hell bow down to him in fear, to try and start a "pointless blabbering" with him.

"... u-uhhhh... are... you... a-alrigh...t...?"

If Shinichi had even an ounce of sleep, he'd laugh at how the one and only Kaito KID, who had stupefied police forces of all nations, was trembling before him like a whimpering dog who's afraid of being left alone. Unfortunately, Shinichi did not have that ounce of sleep.

Still, he was chained to KID, so he figured that he'd better say at least one sentence to him so that he wouldn't be so unnerved having to spend the rest of the time with him while still handcuffed together which would just make it more uncomfortable and unbearable and he is too tired to deal with that shit.

The extremely fatigued detective pulled the poor thief along with him towards his phone, and as Shinichi dialed for Haibara's help which he hopes dearly she'll let go of this embarrassment with only some teasing.

"If only you knew."  
-

Kaito wanted to explore Kudo's abysmal house, as he had too much energy that was bound inside him like a too tightly compressed spring, ready to unwind any moment from the intense pressure, but the handcuff around his hands just laughs at his futile wishes.

He was unable to even pace around to try and shake some of the restlessness off, as he isn't sure what happened to Kudo and he happens to value his life very much thank you despite his other persona's personality, so Kaito coukd only slump down on the couch and sigh now and then, hoping that it isn't too much of an annoyance to a clearly very annoyed Heisei Holmes, whining at when the little scientist will arrive.

Kaito was in the midst of another grumble when all of a sudden a tap on his hand that was stretched towards Kudo brought his attention too quickly, as Kaito was desperate to have anything to distract him from his ever growing boredom.

What he wasn't prepared for, however, was coming face to face with a demonic mask. Usually, he wouldn't have reacted, and at most he'd just flinch, but as it was so sudden and random and he lost definitely did _not_ expect that, Kaito screamed out as he jumped and fell behind the couch, pulling the grumpy detective with him.

When he opened his eyes again, Kudo was sprawled above him while wincing at the pain of his arm being forcefully pulled.

The sound of a camera shutter going off brought their attention to the source of the sound.

The little scientist smirked as she took off the god forsaking mask, and a single look into her eyes betrays her feeling of amusement at the sight of them.

"Geez, what was that for?"

She simply shrugged and went to inspect the handcuff.

"I didn't know that the famous Kaitou KID was actually a scaredy cat."

"Anyone would react that way if you just suddenly decided to scare them!"

_Were all kids these days so... well equipped with sarcasm and dry humor?_

Haibara scoffs at either them or the handcuff, but Kaito felt that it was directed at both, and more at him _only_ , and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you guys couldn't remove this on your own. The mechanism is so simple."

"I didn't want to risk losing our hands!" Kaito argues back as his pride as _The Man Who Can Get Out of Any Situation_ was shattered.

"I should be able to remove it in five minutes, but before that..." Haibara walks calmly towards him and a feeling similar to fear started welding up inside him, and he could only guess that the fear was based off Haibara possibly ripping off his disguise, seeing as he was bound at the moment and would be unable to stop it from happening.

However, that became the least of his worries as he felt a rigid cold metal press up against his head.

"I heard that you've let both Conan and Shinichi get hurt before, and I don't appreciate you risking the lives of my two best guinea pigs. This is just payback."

An echo of an annoyed sounding Shinichi rang out but all he could hear other than his heart pounding wildly in his ears were "life... worth more than... just..." but he pays no heed to it as he stares unblinkingly at the barrel of the gun.

Kaito shuts his eyes and waits for the inevitable end, but Shinichi's laughter after a long, painful wait of fear breaks the ice around his eyes. And as soon as he opens his eyes, he's greeted by the sight of flowers popping out in front of him, which gave him another shock of his life. 

Haibara snorts as she redraws the gun and starts working on removing the handcuff. He swears that this kid would be the reason why his hair would start graying way too early, and the way said person smirked at him like she read her mind sent shudders down the thief.

"The famous Kaitou KID can prank countless police forces and get away with it, but can't handle a kid pranking him. Amazing." Haibara remarks with the very painfully obvious tone of dry humour and Kaito can only stare at Shinichi for moral support and the man only shrugs, amused and thankful for finally being off Haibara's radar, if only for a short lived mkment.

"I didn't know Satan was living next door from you..." escapes him naturally before he could stop himself.

Haibara stops her movements and turn to fix her gaze on the thief with an all too gentle smile on her face that betrays her intentions.

" _Excuse me_? Care to repeat that?"

"uHHHH NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL YOUR HIGHNESS!" He shouts out without a second thought, fearful of her wrath that should come if the wrong words were spoken at the _definitely_ wrong time, and all he receives is a stare from Haibara laced with amusement and a silent promise for more to come, and all Kaito could only do was to try his best to swallow his fear.

He clutches his chest to stop his rampaging heartbeat as he looked at Kudo in desperation of support, and Shinichi is torn between laughing or shrugging to signal that this was the norm with Haibara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in four months later minimum for the next chapter yeet
> 
> WoooOoOooo OooOOO what's that you spot some beginnings of l o v e between dork#1 and dork#2 and wish to confirm? Ding ding yes.
> 
> Also daw none of you have solved the riddle or either you did but didn't comment. Come on m'dudes it hard and I'd say future ones might be easier ;^)


End file.
